Fade To Black
by TheEliteKamikaze22
Summary: This is the story of Uchiha Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, brothers in all but blood. Raised as Uchiha and Trained as Suna-nin. Now they live only to kill the men who took everything from them. Pairings Undecided. No Yaoi.


**A/N: Yo, I got this idea awhile back. I just never had the time to write on it. on a side note, only the hokage, Uchiha Clan and other clan heads know about the Kyuubi**

**Summary: This is the story of Uchiha Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, brothers in all but blood. Raised as Uchiha and Trained as Suna-nin. Now they live only to kill the men who took everything from them.**

**I have created an Uchiha council, composed of 15 unnamed elders and 15 non-elder Uchiha shinobi basicly, if something will effect the Uchiha clan greatly the clan head has to go through them to get it passed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (insert somewhat funny comment here)**

**P.S: I have another fic I uploaded just before this one and one I will upload just after this one, which ever of the three that gets most reviews will become my main fic. All will be of epic length, and All will be completed at some time in the future.**

**And remember kids, If an evil snake man offers you power, say no. He only wants you for your body. **

**(o_o) (o_o) (o_o) (o_o)**

**They Are Watching**

Six days, six days since the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konohagakure. Six days since the fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to seal the beast into his own son and six days since Hiruzen had been trying to decide which of the clans he would try to get to adopt the boy.

Hiruzen had not had a chance to check Minato and Kushina's wills, but he doubted it held any info as to who they wanted to have the child.

He knew Jiraiya was the boys godfather. However he had already said he was leaving the village for awhile and both he and Hiruzen knew he couldn't take care of a child at his current mental state.

By all rights the Uchiha was the only clan with any rights to the boy. After all Fugaku and Mikoto were on Kushina's genin team

However, Mikoto had just had Sasuke 3 months ago. He was unsure weather she would be able to care for two babies equally. There was also the risk of resentment from other clan members for them allowing an outsider in to the clan.

With a sigh, Hiruzen decided he would just have to ask Fugaku and Mikoto about adopting Naruto into their clan.

**(o_o) (o_o) (o_o) (o_o)**

**They Are Watching**

Mikoto knew Naruto was Kushina's son, but the she also knew he had Kyuubi sealed in him. She hated the idea of Kushina's son being an orphan but it also scared her to let the boy around Sasuke and Itachi.

Fugaku on the other hand had complete trust in Minato's seal. However letting an outsider into the clan bothered him, even if he was just a few days old. If the boy wasn't Kushina's child he would have refused immediately instead of agreeing to think about it.

So they had reached an impasse. Mikoto wanted to protect Kushina's son and to a certain extent so did Fugaku. However they both feared the consequences of allowing him into the clan or around there children.

With a heavy sigh Fugaku decided to take the adoption before the Uchiha Council, they would have to go before the council anyway, my as well let them decide what was best.

**(o_o) (o_o) (o_o) (o_o)**

**They Are Watching**

(Uchiha Meeting Hall)

"FUGAKU YOU CAN'T BRING THAT DEMON INTO OUR CLAN, HE WILL JUST DESTORY IT" an angry Uchiha Elder screamed at the clan head.

"He is no demon, he is but a child. We are not here to discuss the fourth's sealing methods. He is a child and we will discuss this matter as such." His words were stern and spoken in such away as to make everyone there accept them as fact.

"even if you disregard him being the container of the Kyuubi, he will most likely be very powerful based on his parentage" a young Uchiha mused allowed.

"That is both good and bad, if he is truly loyal to the clan, he would bring us more fame and recognition and thus bring us that much closer to the Hokage seat. However should he turn on us, then we would most likely be ran out of Konoha before we had time to blink." the old woman's words made sense to most in the room

"If he is raised by us though, he will most likely never turn on us." the same young Uchiha from before said assuredly.

"don't be stupid child he can not be trusted, he is not an Uchiha."

"you are the one being stupid old woman, if we don't open up to the other clans and the village we will be ran out of Konoha anyway."

The old woman started to respond, however Fugaku cut her off. He knew she would demand he be removed the from the council. Something he could not allow, if he were to be removed, it would essentially remove his late brother's side of the family from power in the clan. Thus dishonoring his memory.

"Shisui, hold your words. You MUST respect the elders of the clan" Fugaku warned.

With glare at the elder, Shisui said "I vote we accept the boy" before fading in a swirl of leaves.

Fugaku sighed, he loved his nephew but the boy was as stubborn as mule. Ever since Shisui's dad had died, the boy had been insistent on the clan opening up to the village. He said that unless they allowed outsiders in they would never be trusted.

In a way the boy was right, however letting too many outsiders in would make the clan to trusting in his opinion

"That is one vote for the boy to be accepted." Fugaku stated, trying to get the council in the voting process.

Not to mention it might get the council to forget Shisui's disrespect.

"So of the rest of you, who thinks the boy should be adopted into our clan?"

The council of course wasn't ready to vote after only 15 minutes of deliberation, but if the clan head said it was time to vote, they would have to. If at least eleven of the fifteen elders voted unanimously, the shinobi votes were voided

If there was one trait most if not all elder Uchiha shared, it was being power hungry. If they could do something to further advance the clan, they would do it. It is for that reason, thirteen of the fifteen elders voted to accept Naruto into the clan. Thus voiding the fifteen most respected non-elder shinobi votes.

With a small smile, Fugaku sealed the votes. He found himself surprisingly happy with the way things had gone.

It was settled, soon Sasuke and Itachi would have a new little brother, Fugaku would have another child to train and Mikoto would have another child to take care of.

Though the clan head would never admit it, the prospect of having another child scared the hell out of him. But none the less he would soon have one.

**(o_o) (o_o) (o_o) (o_o)**

**They Are Watching**

**Three Years Later**

"Naru take Sasuke kunai."

"They Naruto kunai."

"No they Sasuke"

"NO THEY NARUTO KUNAI"

"NO THEY SASUKE KUNAI"

"NARUTO KUNAI"

"SASUKE KUNAI"

Mikoto sighed, why did Fugaku give them a toy kunai set to share, couldn't he have got them both one? Didn't he understand three year old's were horrible at sharing? Of course not, that would mean he was actually helping out with the children instead of just working at the police station ALL day.

She knew he loved the boys, but he never spent anytime with them. Just like he never talked with Itachi until he entered the academy.

With a sigh she dropped her cleaning and went down the hall to break up the fight between the two boys.

She fully expected to find the two boys rolling on the ground trying take the kunai forcefully, however what she walked in on had been much more amusing.

Sasuke was currently being held back by a eight year old Itachi. The raven haired boy's face was blood red with anger, his fist were pounding rapidly into Itachi's back, but it was to no avail, there was no getting lose from the young genin's grip.

"NII-SAN LET GO SASUKE" Sasuke Screamed at Itachi, much to the older boys amusement.

On the other side of the room, a 12 year old Shisui was holding Naruto to the ground. The boys face held a smirk. Any onlooker could clearly tell the Chūnin was thoroughly enjoying the look of anger spread across Naruto's face.

"NARUTO GONNA KICK SHISUI-NII ASS" the only blond to carry the Uchiha name venomously yelled at the older boy...which caused Shisui to fall to the ground laughing.

At this point, Mikoto was struggling not to burst into laughter herself. However as much as she wanted to laugh, that would only encourage the boy to cuss more often.

"Naru-chan do you want Kaa-san to wash your mouth out with soap?" the boy shook his head violently.

Itachi smiled slightly, kneeling down to Sasuke, he spoke "Sasuke, if you will be a real good boy and share the kunai with Naruto, I'll invite Hana-san over to play with you later today, okay?"

Sasuke's eyes beamed with excitement."HANA-CHAN, HANA-CHAN" over and over again.

Naruto had a similar joy on his face, however he was chanting "DOGGIE, DOGGIE" repeatedly.

That was how it worked when she would come over. Sasuke would play with Hana and Naruto would play with the Haimaru triplets.

Mikoto smiled at her boys, it was amazing how well Itachi could handle Sasuke and Naruto. It was as if the boy was the perfect brother.

She hoped the relationship would stay this good. Sasuke and Naruto will need it if Fugaku actually tries to go against the Hokage, instead of just talking out of his ass like the Uchiha matriarch hoped.

Deciding to focus her mind on happier subjects, she began to think about the Inuzuka girl, Hana. She had been over at least once a week for the last year, ever since she manged to graduate the academy at the impressive age of nine.

Mikoto smiled, since she was put on the same genin team with Itachi, the boy had dropped some of his coldness towards everyone who wasn't Shisui or his little brothers.

It was clear to her Hana harbored a crush for Itachi, though her Inuzuka pride would never allow her to speak of it.

Mikoto hoped the girl's crush would just go away, because she truly believed Itachi would never return Hana's feelings.

Mikoto mentally slapped herself. If Hana was coming over then she had to finish cleaning the house, she couldn't let the Inuzuka girl see the Uchiha's house in a mess.

So off she went back to cleaning, thinking over all she had to do, clean, cook- "GIVE SASUKE KUNAI" "NO THEY NARUTO'S."

Ah yes, she still had to kill Fugaku when he got home from work

**(o_o) (o_o) (o_o) (o_o)**

**They Are Watching**

**Five Years Later**

Uchiha Sasuke let loose a large sigh, it was the first day of the academy, and he was having one of the worst days of his life. He was already swarmed by fan-girl's, and all he had even done was beat some civilian kid in a spar.

He had heard the horror stories from Shisui and Itachi but he had thought they were only trying to scare him who, who in the right mind would of believed that at least three/fourths of the academy girls (and some guys) would throw themselves at you for just being good at fighting.

He could feel the eight year old girls eyes burning through him. Why the hell couldn't they go after Naruto? He had won his spar too, and he fought a freaking Hyuuga. How the hell was that fair.

Naruto on the other hand was having a great day, he had got to beat the crap out of a Hyuuga, the Hyuuga heiress even. The girl was to nervous to even fight back, at least he hoped that was it and she wasn't just that bad at combat. If that was the case, she would either fail or die.

She had only thrown one strike before it was over. It was sloppy, with little to no accuracy, which made a counter strike easy, a single punch to the chest, and the girl fell to her knees. From there he simply placed a practice kunai to her throat, forcing Iruka to call the very short match.

It was odd, he beat a Hyuuga in 15 seconds and Sasuke beat a civilian in 1 minute and yet Sasuke got all the fan-girl's, not that he was complaining, if what Shisui and Itachi said was true they were annoying as hell.

On top of him beating the Hyuuga Princess, he had finally met Hana-chan's little brother, Inuzuka Kiba and his partner Akamaru. The two boys had quickly hit it off, their personality's meshed well. Which was a bad thing for Iruka.

Which brought him to his other classmates, this year was filled with clan heirs, six to be exact.

Naruto's eyes flicked form classmate to classmate, ignoring Iruka's history lesson. He could tell most of there clans right away. The tall kid in glasses was an Aburame, the kid with the pineapple shaped ponytail was a Nara, the fat kid with the swirl's on his cheeks was an Akimichi.

Then his eyes set on a blonde haired girl sitting beside Sasuke, trying to get the raven haired Uchiha's attention. She had no distinguishing clan marks, no clan symbol on her clothing and he had never seen before.

She couldn't have been a civilian though. His father had given him and Sasuke a list of all civilian students to be sure neither of his boys would associate with them.

Naruto frowned, he knew nothing about her. That was one of the few things that got under his skin, Fugaku had trained that into him.

His father's first lesson to him was ALWAYS know everything about an opponent, which Naruto translated to ALWAYS know everything about anyone who wasn't dead or a civilian.

He hated not knowing who someone was, especially someone he might have to fight in the future. The only way to find out who she was to ask her.

It should be easy enough to manipulate her if she was dumb enough to chase after Sasuke. His mind momentarily at peace he turned his attention back to Iruka's lesson, something about a Minato guy, bah what did he care about some dead Kage

**(o_o) (o_o) (o_o) (o_o)**

**They Are Watching**

Shisui looked on at Itachi worriedly. The Raven haired boy had not been the same as of late. Ever since he joined ANBU he had distanced himself from everyone, even Hana.

He sat across the training grounds, quietly sharpening his katana. Something that he only did when he was in deep never spoke to anyone but Sasuke and Naruto, and that was becoming a less than common occurrence. Not to mention he missed the last 2 of Fugaku's clan meeting.

Shisui knew what was wrong with him though. He was stuck between his clan and his village in what would become a bloody civil war. He had no idea what side Itachi would fall on but if he had to guess, the raven haired youth would side with the Hokage over his father.

If Shisui was correct, the only thing Itachi loved more than the village were his little brothers. So unless going against the clan would hurt them, he would do it to protect the village.

Shisui himself had already decided the only way to keep the Uchiha name respected and loved in konoha was to keep the coup from happening.

Which made his decision to accept the Hokage's mission easier. Of course, he could never complete the mission alone, even as good as he was, he wasn't good enough to assassinate an entire clan of shinobi.

That was why he needed Itachi's help. However convincing him to massacre his own family may be impossible and if he did convince him, he still wasn't sure it would be enough.

He and Itachi were both S-ranked in the bingo books, of course he only obtained that status because of his mangekyō sharingan and if Itachi were to gain it, there was good chance he could pull it off by himself.

However the only way to get it without years of specialized training was for Itachi to kill him or Sasuke or Naruto.

Which was obviously a less than ideal situation and one he would like to avoid. Of course if Shisui were to die at the hands of Itachi, it would be best for the clan if he...his thoughts trailed off.

A small smile spread across his face as he drew his tantō from it's wooden sheath, "time to give Itachi a power boost." The young jounin shot forth with a body flicker towards the unsuspecting Uchiha heir.

Shisui appeared in front of Itachi, his tantō in mid swing, The Uchiha heir's eyes widened as he brought up his katana in defense. The blades clashed with a spark. Shisui quickly preformed another body flicker disappearing from view.

Itachi knew this technique well, it was Shisui's assassination technique. He would use the body flicker in conjunction with smoke bomb's.

It was based loosely off hidden mist technique, right down to throwing your voi- "Uchiha Itachi, you have committed treason against the Uchiha clan and for that, you must pay with your life:" Shisui's voice came as if on cue.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly, so he did know. That meant this wasn't just a spar. They were playing for keeps.

The Uchiha heir's eyes flicked all around, his sharingan spinning wildly. If Shisui were to use Kotoamatsukami on him, it would be over. with any luck Shisui had already used it within the past 3 years. But he didn't want to bank the whole fight on that alone.

Suddenly, Shisui appeared in front of him, a square pin wheel style shape spinning had to act now, with amazing speed Itachi's katana slammed into his best friends heart.

Shisui saw the blade coming, he could probably block it too. However he had come to terms with this. It was what had to be done and he was happy with it.

Itachi watched on as his best friends body fell to the ground lifelessly. Tears streaming from his eyes even as his sharingan twisted into a three prong pinwheel.

-END CHAPTER-

**A/N: Please read and review my Youthful Friends. Thank Ya in advance.**


End file.
